


《逆水横刀》第82章《食髓知味》

by xiangxiaomo



Category: Boys Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《逆水横刀》第82章《食髓知味》

第八十二章 食髓知味 

严小刀说出那半句恳求的话，男人的面子和自尊几乎临阵塌掉了，却连伸脖子狠咬凌河一口都是有心无力，只能用满是怒意气焰的双眼生生地剐凌河的脸。  
凌先生手皮不厚，一向却是脸皮最厚。凌河怕他投掷过来的白眼珠子么，坚不可摧的面皮直接将严小刀的白眼珠给弹回来。  
凌河逼到严小刀向他低头服软了，露出年轻人报复得逞后抑制不住的快意，嘴唇划出弧度，放下了严小刀的腿，当然不会真的当堂用强。  
凌河一回头，背后那一群猫三狗四不怀好意的家伙，也不知是松了一口气还是泄了气感到很失望，齐齐“咳”地叹了一声。方才的旌旗招展现在是偃旗息鼓，这回不必毛小队长再喊口令，众人一齐调转排头，一溜烟全部消失在客厅通往正门后门各条走廊的各个出口，头也不回，将一地烂摊子丢给主子爷自行收拾……

凌河面容很俊，眼波横流，轻声道：“小刀，我抱你上楼去。”  
周围人刚一散去，严小刀立刻找回了伸开膀子斗嘴掐架的气势，大老爷们的，还收拾不了未来媳妇了？今天竟然当外人面吃这么一个闷亏，着实丢脸，严小刀沉声道：“凌先生，今天这事儿咱俩没完！”  
凌河已经横抱起他，往楼上搬，冷笑道：“没完你又能把我怎样？”  
严小刀早就不瘸了，已经缓过力气，浑身血脉里的热力忽然又回来了。  
他一只手迅速抓住楼梯栏杆，试图翻身下地再战！  
凌河毫不相让，撒手就要将人扔在楼梯上，逼得严小刀单脚落地在楼梯上站立不稳。凌河打架是极富有进取心的气势，霸道地攻上一掌，带着志在必得的寸劲，从楼梯至二楼卧室门口，这一路步步紧逼将严小刀逼进卧室。  
也许今后的许多年中，他们会经常陷入这样的斗嘴和掐架，一路打进卧室。  
这见鬼的麻醉剂……严小刀仰面倒在柔软的大床中央，怒气冲天地盯着再次压上来的混蛋。他视线里呈现一片云山雾罩似的模糊，两人动手后蒸腾起热浪和水汽，天花板上仿佛都洇出一片影影绰绰的水墨痕迹。  
他是不发力就没事，但凡想要撸开袖子跟眼前人动武兼讲理，立时头部缺血肌肉缺氧，浑身骨节松脱完全使不上力，上身和下/身之间好像找不着腰部的存在感。动武这条路是行不通了，讲道理他都感到言塞口拙，怒不可遏的时候唯一就想糊对方一脸血！ 

凌河就盘腿坐在严小刀身旁，怔忡着坐了一会儿，是在强行压抑那些蠢蠢欲动的念头，这样的犹豫本身已经不符合他一贯任性而为的作风。  
“小刀，我们在一起。”  
“小刀，我们做。”  
凌河声音平静，但绝不是要跟对手戏的伙伴商量，而是终于对自己这些日子以来的感情盖戳定论，准备负这个责任。  
严小刀低声道：“凌河你先下去！你给我口水喝，咱俩谈谈。”  
凌河福至心灵地吻住小刀的嘴，渡了点儿口水进去，吻得对方彻底没了脾气。他然后伸长了身躯压上小刀，用蜻蜓点水的矜持方式，吻他最痴迷的几处，比如鼻尖和锁骨。  
他向来更推崇柏拉图式的完美的精神契合，常人仰视而不可及的。普通人沉迷的庸俗不堪的肉/欲，人世间随处可撷，有什么稀罕？但是，当他的唇珠每一次触到小刀的皮肤，火热的身躯和奔流跳凸的血脉都是活生生的，在他唇齿之间颤动、游走。那样的滋味美不胜收，妙不可言，满足感无法用语言形容，以至于蜻蜓点水很快化作覆盖成片、细密如织的热吻，浅尝辄止迅速变成深入浅出、一步步沦陷……一向引以为傲的自制力在严小刀这个男人面前就是如此不堪一击，这些年得以安身立命的孤高冷傲的标签，在严小刀面前就是一层纸糊的可笑的伪装，撕开外表之后，骨子里竟也不过是普通男子最俗不可耐的人/欲。  
“小刀，我想要你，我们做。”  
凌河喃喃地，在脑子彻底烧糊之前陷入无法自拔的深吻，眼神失焦之后是一片水汪汪的流泻四溢的深情。这样的事，他夜深人静在洗手间里独自脑补过无数种场面。  
严小刀是真没料到今日的无妄之灾，竟然被这小子挥师而上压在床上，面临如此丧权辱国的境地。大清都亡了，临湾当年那些租借地都已经归还回来，他今日却好像有一种遭人攻城略地丧失了城池的憋屈与无奈。凌河今天或许就是有意报复、要绝他后路，他也并不怀疑凌河从始至终对他的情有独钟，但是某些众所周知的陈词滥调和迂腐观念在他脑海里根深蒂固，让他对眼前将要发生的情形有片刻的难以接受，即便是面对凌河。  
这样的迂腐和顽固，细细地琢磨其实十分可笑，此时压在他胸口的凌先生，是与他一样强壮有力血性方刚的男人，一丁点弱势气质都没有。  
严小刀在几无反抗之力的情势下看着自己的衣服四分五裂四散奔逃，大片肌肤骤然相合让房内空气都燃烧起来，火势蔓延已无法挽救……  
他试图驳斥对方无耻的趁火打劫行为，随即就被凌河将了一军：“我的衣服，都是我的，就不给你穿，有本事你穿回自己的衣服？”  
严小刀掀不翻对方，只能讲条件：“不成，要来也是我来。”  
凌河一双凤眼燃烧出翠色：“你说了算吗？”  
严小刀暴怒：“凌河你敢！”  
凌河答得干脆：“我敢，我绝不放你离开。”  
严小刀身上最后一块衣物从胯骨被扯掉，自双脚脚踝脱出，被丢到床下。他不着寸/缕地被凌河压住，凌河身上的衣料毫无顾忌地摩擦他光/裸的肌肤，油然生出羞耻感。这简直也像一报还一报，以前他严小刀找红颜知己们过夜，总是被对方抱怨：严先生，你怎么上了床都不脱衣服呢？  
严小刀突然叹了口气，方才吓唬人的严辞厉色一扫而空，显出本来的性情，轻声说：“小河，这样能让你宽心、放心、开心些吗？”  
凌河愣了一下，脚下的黑色浮冰骤然被一股温暖的水流裹住，却是因钟情和感动而发抖，只刹不住车了。  
凌河吻住小刀的鼻尖，深刻检讨出四个字：“我是蛇蝎。”  
…… 

严小刀向后仰过去，自己都感到一阵口是心非的彷徨。这事他难道不愿意么？是谁每天晨昏之间午夜梦回之际不停在脑海里勾勒着凌先生年轻健康的身体，幻想着有一日能将这个妙人拥入怀中？是谁从一开始就对凌先生钟爱有加无法自拔，甚至半夜跑去强吻触了对方的逆鳞？  
他一直都愿意的，只是今日这上下攻守的形势出乎他意料，让他在寄人篱下之际出于尊严一时难以接受。凌河就是在一片一片剥他身上的逆鳞，把他也剥出了原形……  
凌河罩上严小刀的嘴唇，陷入耐力拉锯一般长久不歇的舌/吻。淡淡的血腥气潜入两人的唾液和鼻息。凌河全不在意，以舌尖细腻地舔/舐，特意在被牙齿磕破的边缘部位磨蹭了很久，让小刀的味道在口腔中弥漫，让甜美的触感占据两人全部意识。  
师傅教授得好，如今徒弟早就可以出师自立门派。以前是没有练习的对象，如今终于有了，由主观能动性和客观行动力双倍加持的凌先生，天资聪颖还有什么学不会的？凌河搂过小刀的后颈，紧箍着怀中美好的人，一口吸干氧气，逼着对方在粗喘时口唇被迫张开……凌河疯狂吸吮小刀的上唇，将自己的下唇落入对方口中，深吻也像一场明争暗斗，剑拔弩张，手肘和膝盖并用的互相压制让两人各处关节都暗暗发白……  
凌河眼角上猝然升起一片绯红，试图将严小刀翻过来，脸朝下。  
严小刀瞪着他：“有本事你看着我做，你别躲。”  
凌河也没打算躲。  
两人就面对着面，四目相持，视线流连交汇。凌河将严小刀两条结实的腿拉起来蜷到胸前。甚至都不必做什么，只要看到严小刀这样硬朗性/感的男人被压在身下，端详着这张英俊的脸微蹙着眉头却动弹不得，眼前就是一席足以满足饕餮之欲的美味珍馐。  
两人都默不作声，只是偶尔含蓄的喘息昭示着房里发生的一段缱绻的奇情绝恋。  
严小刀是连一声喘息都吝啬让凌河听到，用坚拒的视线固守他的底线，坚决要把一切痛感压抑在面皮之下，不能哼哼。  
而凌河试图固守的底线更为奇葩。他刻意调开视线，拒绝端详小刀下半身已经被他调动出精力的部位，对于男人身体呈现出的强壮雄伟的发情状态冷淡地视而不见，反而全副专注力都痴迷在严小刀脸上。  
凌河一手伸下去解开自己裤子，拎过一管透明啫喱似的东西，阿哲刚才在客厅里悄悄丢给他们的，不知什么品牌……他再次虔诚地吻了小刀的唇，以坚/挺的身躯猛然刺入，将两人的上下身位瞬间拉近到负距离。

太美妙了。  
是小刀啊……  
令人窒息的致密和火热，让凌河一时不知自己身在何处，半生从未尝过的肉/体相合滋味让他脊背发抖。第一下就快要受不住了，他伏在严小刀身上沉溺于漩涡中，久久地徜徉在涟漪之间不愿动弹，就想这样永远抱着，绝不离开……  
饶是再硬朗耐磨的汉子，初次遭遇这样的侵犯一定会疼，严小刀在那瞬间眼前金星乱舞，撕裂感不亚于脚踝被一刀刺入、血流如注。只是那柄坚硬的凶器楔进了他更脆弱的地方。痛感生生地卡在他喉咙口，再被他强行咽回了肚里。他无论如何不愿在凌河面前暴露出一丁点弱势，只想吐槽对方前戏的质量也太差了，这是谁教的！  
凌河是认真、热情而急迫的。严小刀腹中被捣出来的疼痛是一阵阵愈演愈烈、前仆后继，将喘息顶向他的喉头，像是在逼他出声。  
严小刀在纷乱的疼痛中咬紧牙关，盯着凌河的每一个动作。  
既然掀不翻对方，偶尔吃一次亏，爷们气势不能丢。  
然而，凌河却又不断垂下眼亲吻他，两人鼻尖的汗滴巧合又是必然地融在一起，亲昵感和痛感很违和地交织在一起，相当地磨人……  
严小刀原本打算坚决不吭声，不知什么时候就破戒了：“你，慢一些。”  
这话听起来不算丢脸，凌河迅速领悟，停下来重新拿过那管啫喱。这次透明清凉的东西糊了一手，凌河很沉着地放在鼻子下面闻了闻，确认这东西味道质量不错。  
清凉的手指进入时严小刀却再也无法沉着，游丝一般细腻的快/感沿着指尖盘桓而上，陌生的亲密让他惊悸，很暖又滑。两人身躯紧阖，面对面时再次蹭弄鼻尖和上唇，抗拒的意识在恍惚中沉沦，想要捕捉那种亲密。  
凌河左手掌骨突出的地方，刚才打架时又磕伤了，磕出一片绯红，全都顾不上了。溺水混沌的家伙这时爬上岸来，抖掉一身青涩和矜持，眼神清明，迅速陷入更加火热的攻城略地，火力集中在那美妙绝伦的地方。醉生梦死之际不必再犹豫，与虎谋皮已经顾不上明天一早可能要被缓过力气的刀爷挥刀大卸八块，凌河再次挺身，享受地叹息了一声……小刀是他的了。  
严小刀被一寸一寸顶向床头，头顶终于抵在坚硬床板上无路可退。他每一次被刺中，表面平静的眼膜上就涨起一层微澜，随着颤动的次数，那些波纹水涨船高，快要溢出眼眶，让近在咫尺的凌河将他每一分的情绪波动一览无余……  
凌河仿佛有意作弄，又分明就是迷恋到情不自禁，更加用力地摇撼挞伐，非要从这完美而强硬的男人口中逼出一声呻/吟。严小刀整个身体都抖动了，大腿和八块腹肌随着被侵犯的动作而战栗，快要耐受不住。因为肌肉的绷紧状态，胸腹间轮廓更为清晰，一道道水线沿着脖颈青筋肆意横流，汗水冲刷着胸前红润敏感的地方。  
他在疲于承受时刚想试图撤回大腿，就被凌河蛮横地压回来，将他腿架在肩上。凌河沉醉于两人如此亲密的姿势，一泄如注的同时呼出一口气，徜徉在他身体里久久不愿分开……

杀人放血一般的实习经历终于告一段落，并不算太难熬。严小刀受过的皮肉小伤很多，已经可以慨然处之，不至于被这小子凿了一顿就不依不饶，损伤主要是在颜面上。  
“够了吗？”他微微偏过头去，凌河枕在他脸侧，炙热的呼吸慢慢平复。  
然而，凌河再抬起头来，让严小刀不敢直视，那一刻猝然惊艳……  
凌河的脸是放射出光芒的。方才埋头耕作，这人的头绳悄悄从后背脱落不知所踪了，一头长发就毫无保留地披散下来，发梢撩着严小刀的脸，很痒。  
午后白天的房间内，和煦的阳光铺满一室，倾城的容色有一半若隐若现在发帘内，另半边脸镀了柔软旖旎的金色光泽。光芒浸透了凌河发汗后湿润的皮肤。那些光束再从眉心和眸间放射出来，明艳不可方物。  
凌河垂下眼睫微微扫了一眼，意识到自己疏于照顾伴侣，有些惭愧。  
因为他的心理障碍而惨遭抵触被拒之门外的某些部位，还呈现半勃状态，这样的冷落太糟糕了，显然不够绅士和体贴。凌河用沾满啫喱的手握住严先生，终于欣喜地从这人口中逼出久违的喘息。他的视线像漫射一般扫过天花板，手指依样画瓢，从严先生那里学到的一套，原样还了回去。  
他自己或许都还意识不到，他的手与小刀的手，就是云泥之别。无数次幻想终于成为现实，这滋味逼得严小刀迅速将脸埋进他的颈窝，呼吸错乱。  
“小河……”这是一声无奈的放弃抗拒的叹息。  
凌河问：“这样喜欢？”  
严小刀哼了一声：“手长得真不错。”  
凌河心里得意：“不是只会弹钢琴，还会照顾你。”  
两人仍然负距离相连，凌河温存地亲小刀的脸，食髓知味之后心境仿佛也脱胎换骨，唯独更加舍不得分开。  
这一吻很快又收不回来，黏住凌河的全部意志。严小刀皮肤的热度，对于一个常年生活在黑暗泥沼习惯了孤独寒凉的人，就是阴冷的草原上一束动人的火光、茫茫汪洋上指路的灯塔，让他不顾一切，不惜焚身也要飞蛾扑火。凌河沿着小刀后肩位置的旧疤吻过去，好像淘气的孩子抱着心爱的玩具，用嘴唇一处一处地默数那些伤疤，数到上臂，数到胸口，再数到肋骨……下半身相连让上半身的挪动余地变得局促，亲密部位的摩擦突然尖锐难耐。  
严小刀惊异地发觉，凶器在他腹内再次胀大。  
凌河面带艳丽情/色，耳语着轻声哄道：“小刀，我们再来。”  
“你……你简直……这次不成……你躺下！”严小刀快气晕了，确实低估了眼前人，没想到凌先生不仅体力绝佳，字典里就没有“矜持”或者“适可而止”这些中庸的词汇。  
凌河的性情一向是剑走偏锋，往日对旁人的不屑一顾今日全部汇聚成对严小刀的情有独钟。在凌先生狭隘的感情观念中，全天下的男人大抵就分为泾渭分明的两类：第一类，是小刀啊……第二类，不是小刀，滚。  
严小刀略一挣扎就被体内巨物撑得剧痛，方才的痛感再次挥师掩杀而上，一键覆盖了他全身感官知觉……这小子平时西餐牛羊肉吃多了，营养过剩。  
做/爱这事其实很耗费体力，急促剧烈的动作让他体内的麻醉因子浸入全身血脉，更深入地吞没他的四肢百骸。严小刀身上是软的，腰都软了，由着凌河在他身上占山为王，在他腰臀和大腿之间动情地抚摸。  
凌河的眸子愈加深邃，变成充满诱惑的墨绿色。这人宽阔的肩膀罩在他身上，毫不费力地再次刺入和抽动，从严小刀身体里摩擦出比方才更旖旎和湿润的快/感……  
凌河眼神全乱了，渴望地吻着小刀的耳垂和脖子，迅速就被严小刀一口咬住了咽喉要害！  
凌河就没有躲，一头豹子被老虎咬住了喉咙，却不怕死地猛一挺身。这一下就在严小刀眼底和唇边逼出难耐的神情，让他几乎把持不住。凌河享受地向后仰去，再低头时，一头俊秀的长发倏地垂落在他面前……  
确实和刚才的感觉不太一样了，这让严小刀闪过一丝慌乱神情。  
他以为凌河不过就是要耍赖和发泄，但看起来不是。  
他以为他只会感觉到绵延不绝的疼痛，但显然更不是。  
疼痛里开始夹杂说不清道不明的快/感，两人严丝合缝贴合的身躯间或打起一层火花，当那股电流最终窜入他的尾椎、射中他神经中枢时，严小刀眼底涨出一片星星点点的水光，眼眶遽然发红。此时不知是不是应当埋怨凌先生绝顶聪慧，做任何事皆无师自通且一学就会，稍加练习就能从青涩稚嫩跨越到游刃有余，倘若再战两个回合，迅速就能跃进到炉火纯青的地步！  
没有人再能勉强维持道貌岸然的高贵冷艳，这张床上只有两个被欲/火焚身的健康男人。  
严小刀腹部遭遇电击猛地战栗，凌河如获至宝一般集中了火力，在混乱的喘息声中摧城拔寨。恍惚间已分不清那是谁的喘息，他的牙齿从下唇脱开，无法抑制地泄露出声音，这时才猛地偏过头去，不愿让凌河识破自己坚固的城池防线已经在霎那间沦陷。  
凌河并没有嘲笑他此时的无奈缴械。凌河此时沉浸在无边无际的潮水般的享受中，忘情地捕捉他的唇，无尽地缠绵。  
凌河将一只枕头垫到小刀身下，让他斜靠床头躺得更为舒服，再将他的两腿紧紧抵在胸口。  
凌河略微直起身，这时才想起应当脱掉自己上衣，公平坦率地裸/露。他抬手从头上撸掉贴身背心，任纷乱的长发垂在肩上，呈现动人的身姿，笑望着小刀。严小刀逐渐缭乱失神的瞳仁正中，映出的就是这人绝美的身躯以及不停摆动的腰肢，那样子太好看了。凌河仿佛就不知疲倦，乐在其中……  
吃痛不知何时变为甜蜜的侍弄，严小刀只能依靠啃咬凌河肩膀的方式堵住自己几乎连滚带爬不停漏出的呻/吟。他的手臂环抱住凌河的腰。不断被摩擦而过的那一点让他心惊肉跳，让他在舒爽中对眼前人更陷入爱恨交织的欲/望纠缠，凌河简直就是专门破他的功力，拆穿他的假意矜持，击碎他的硬朗面具，这比被扎了脚脖子更让他陷入猝不及防的慌乱，“凌河你敢”这怒气冲冲的四个字早已原封不动被他吃干抹净了……  
两人在半窒息状态中，都舍不得放开对方。  
耗费大量体力的凌河从发根至发梢都湿了，将自己裹在爱人的怀中忘乎所以，终于在一阵猛烈的抽动之下，竟是看着严小刀喉咙里滚出“嗯”的一声重低音炮。  
严小刀率先控制不住，任由一片黏腻的精华流泻如注，竟然先射了……  
凌河满心欣喜地抱着小刀，片刻也一齐缴械，伏在小刀胸膛上久久不愿放手。

一个下午被生龙活虎的凌先生干过去了。  
傍晚微凉的海风吹开窗帘，金红色晚霞涂上窗棱，严小刀感到麻痹劲儿已过，手脚慢慢恢复元气。  
室内光线很暗，他一偏头就瞅见睡在身边的凌河。凌先生睡颜俊美，鼻息可闻。  
这小子估摸是真累了，睡得毫无戒备之心，却还不忘双臂环绕将他揽在怀中，均匀的呼吸挡不住面部微微抽动的甜美笑容，熟睡着还沉醉于初次行/房妙不可言的回忆中。严小刀以前总觉得凌河的唇型长得就刻薄尖锐，然而今天这人就连嘴唇都呈现湿润的浅粉色，十分好看。  
从今往后，喷射毒液在蛇蝎美人儿这张妙口最擅长的事情里，只能屈居第二了。凌先生显然更擅长接吻，尤其是身体相合时的调/情……  
被褥床单都被这人弄得濡湿发潮，逼得两人在睡意间下意识挨近了汲取暖意。  
严小刀悄悄掀开被子瞟了一眼，软被下面相合的身躯不着寸/缕。沉睡中的器官静卧在凌先生双腿之间，看起来单纯无害，然而就是这家伙刚才化身为一杆凶器，简直能要他的命……  
严小刀现在有足够的力气捏住这人咽喉，狠抽几个大耳歇子，再一脚将人踹下床去。  
他叹了一口气，伸出的手没舍得抽人，轻轻抚摸凌河的湿发。他在对方肩膀两侧留下的狼狈齿痕连成肿胀的一片红斑，活像给这人拔了一溜火罐。  
这时再硬撑自己没有爽到，一定是百口莫辩，说出来自己都不信。  
一见凌河，误了终身。  
…… 

严小刀缓了一会，翻身下床，赤着身体进洗手间，打开喷头略微冲洗一下身上的痕迹。  
冲个澡他腰都酸了，纯粹是因为刚才肌肉麻痹导致他无法反抗，凌河拉拉扯扯之间动作就大了，抻到他的腰，顿时让他感受到岁月不饶人的一阵悲凉。  
他擦干身体再晃悠出来，床上的妙人儿已经醒了。凌河双目半开半阖，两扇乌黑的睫毛在脸庞上打出两丛惊艳的水墨阴影，满足地望着他。  
严小刀臀部结实的肌肉上暴露几块淤青，某人这手劲不是一般的大。  
严小刀也不顾忌凌河火热的视线。做都做了，还矜持什么？他再次翻身上了床，在凌河伸出双臂试图抱他入怀时，猛地翻过去压住对方！  
两人微凉的身躯这一压迅速都热了，敏感的部位相互蹭到，都像认了门一样很是熟悉对方的尺寸和维度，再也无法否认这份极亲密的关系。  
再闹别扭就没意思了，严小刀捏住身下这位爷的下巴，放出一句充满威慑意味的狠话：“凌河你给我等着，今天这场子，老子给你原样操回来，我一定操到你起不来床！”  
严小刀可并没有说：我跟你掰了，咱俩玩儿完。  
都是男人，也都是痛快人，他心里就一个念头：你小子等着，我还干不动你？  
凌河笑出几分无惧无畏和放/浪洒脱，用眼神欺负严小刀：好，看咱两个从今往后，谁让谁起不来床。  
一碗粥是预谋，但这件事并非预谋，就是偏离轨道之后的真情流露。  
放/浪形骸的浮夸笑容最终收敛于嘴角，凌河像抱个大宝贝一样仰面将小刀抱在怀中，轻吻小刀的锁骨和胸膛，以含混不清的声音和做小伏低的表情恳求道：“小刀，你不准离开我……你跟我在一起……”

 

 


End file.
